


Sweetheart

by baegaapa



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beomhyun, Fluff, Huening Kai Is The Bestest Friend, Innocent Taehyun, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, Soobin has a lot of thought, Sweet Beomgyu, Taehyun And Soobin Are Siblings, Yeonbin, Yeonjun Is Uni Student, taegyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baegaapa/pseuds/baegaapa
Summary: Taehyun doesn’t know what is the name of feeling that he has for Boemgyu. The only thing he sure about is, he doesn’t like it when Beomgyu being too close with his brother. He always thought that Beomgyu liked his brother. One day, he saw his brother with his boyfriend and Taehyun couldn't take it anymore.





	1. Not A First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Soobin Hyung?”
> 
> “What? Oh, sorry.” Soobin said awkwardly. “Did you say something?”
> 
> “No. But what are you thinking about? Your face looks funny.” Taehyun sounds concerned.
> 
> “Nothing, just stupid things that happen in school?” Soobin lied, “anyway Taehyun, did you dream something?”
> 
> “What?!” There is a slight blush that appears in Taehyun’s face, “I’m not!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to remind you guys that this story has altered pov. Also, the thoughts are in italic

Under a cherry blossom tree in the middle of a park, there is a boy who leaned his body on that tree. He closed his eyes and take a deep breath, then exhale it along with the spring breeze that gently caressed his face. His hair is also blown by the breeze, making him looks like he was united with nature.

 

It was a new terms season in Korea, and it starts at the same time as the spring season. The boy wears a school uniform that fit his body perfectly, not too small and not too big. He really enjoyed being there and take his time, not caring with people that passed by nor people who give him strange eyes. Minutes passed by, and slowly he opens his eyes. He looks contented. A little smile appears in his youthful face. 

 

"Looks like this is time for me to come home. Thanks for letting me stay. As always you always know how to make me calm” The boy touched the tree with one hand and look at it dearly. Not long after, he starts to walk and leave the park towards his home.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

“I’m home!”

 

 “Oh, did you just…munch…. came back…munch…. from school?” Soobin said while eating popcorn. He is watching a movie on TV.

 

“Please finish your eating before talking Hyung, the food could enter your lungs. And yes, I just back” Taehyun walking towards the kitchen and pour himself a glass of water “How could you already at home? Didn't you go to school before?” He drinks the water and emptying it in seconds.

 

“Taehyun…munch…. you know, should I…munch…. touring in school…. munch”

 

“Hyung!”

 

“Ow, fine! After all, the one who eats is me. Why do you even care." Soobin put his popcorn away and paused his movie. "I’m a senior so I just skip the touring section and I already knew my classmate so I just went home.” He looks at Taehyun “How is it? Your first day at school? Is it bearable?”

 

Taehyun starts walking towards Soobin who is currently laying on the sofa. “It is not as bad as I thought. I’ve made some acquaintances too, and probably a friend?” Taehyun reaching for the popcorn, “How about you? I was thinking that you’ll find some pretty junior or freshman”

 

“I’m not doing that anymore.” Soobin eyeing Taehyun that took a grasp full of his popcorn, “Go up and change your clothes!” Soobin kicking Taehyun “Mom and Dad send us some money, they said the flight is on delay and they’ll be back tomorrow. Is there anything you want to eat? I’m ordering” Soobin typing something in his phone

 

“I’m fine with anything, but I want some donut actually.”

 

“Okay. I'll order chicken, cola, and donuts. Is there anything else?”

 

“No. I’ll go up, call me if the food is coming.”

 

“Sure”

 

Taehyun climbs up the stairs and goes to his room, leaving Soobin who plays his movie again and eating popcorn. Even though he said the school is bearable, he is tired. The school wasn't part of his life before. Seeing his clean and neat bed, he walked over and dropped his body there.

 

"I'm tired"

 

He adjusts his fluffy blanket and covers himself then curled up like a baby and sighing contently when he feels comfortable. "This is heaven", and without realizing it, his eyes slowly closed, and he slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

In another park, there is another boy who is currently sitting on a bench listening to music and staring straight across the street with a gaze that cannot be interpreted. There was a longing that was drawn there, sadness, and hope that mixed; and made everyone who looked into his eyes feel a piercing gaze and make them want to cry. No one knows except himself for how long he has been sitting in that bench and staring ahead with that gaze.

 

His peaceful state suddenly is interrupted by his phone that ringing loudly and cracked the silence that engulfed him before. He checks the caller ID and after some ring, he takes the call.

 

“Hello Hyung,” he said.

 

“Oh, Hey Beomgyu!” the caller said. “Do you want to come over?”

 

“Is there something happen?” he sounds concerned

 

“Nothing really. It just my parents couldn’t come home today so it just my brother and me, and we need food to eat but, you know, I’m just too lazy to order the food.” There is soft laugh from the caller

 

He rolled his eyes, his concern turns out to be nothing. “So, you need me to come over and bring you guys food, right?”

 

“Yeah, something like that”

 

“I guess there are donuts, right? Is there anything else you need?"

 

“Wow! How do you know that there is donut?” the caller said in surprise, “nevermind, and we need chicken and cola too.”

 

“Is that all?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Give me an hour or maybe two”

 

“Okay! When you arrived, just come in. The door isn’t locked.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Beomgyu, that boy hung up the call and stares ahead for the last time before he grabs his duffle bag and leaves that park.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

After Taehyun goes up to his room, Soobin continued to watch his movie. Right before he called Beomgyu, his movie was over and while waiting for Beomgyu who currently bought the food, he watches another movie after refilling his popcorn. When he refills his popcorn, a thought comes across his brain.

 

 _How did Beomgyu know that we will order donuts too? Do I really call and ask him to buy donuts that often?_ the thought continued until he back to the sofa and choose another movie. _I don’t think that I bother him with food and donuts that much. Maybe this is just a coincidence. What's important now is the food is coming, let’s wait for two hours again._

 

Soobin dismissed his thought and start to watch his movie again. Around the middle of the movie, he hears his front gate being opened.

 

 _It must be Beomgyu._ He thought, _whatever, I don't care. He could open the door by himself._ Soobin continued to watch his movie and eat his popcorn

 

And not long after that, the door is open and a boy that brought about four plastic bags that contains some food entered the house. 

 

“Hello Hyung!” the boy said

 

“Oh, hey! You come!” Soobin just throws a glance towards the boy and keep eating his popcorn.

 

“Looks like your bread stocks is gone”

 

“How did you know?” Soobin asked in surprise

 

“It was obvious Hyung! You always eat bread anytime and anywhere even when you watch a movie and if you are eating popcorn while watching a movie it means your bread stocks is gone.” Beomgyu said, he still standing near the door not really entering the house.

 

“Well, I don't think that you care enough,” Soobin said dumbfoundedly

 

“Isn't that you the one who doesn't care enough? I am a guest here but look at me doing you a favor and you just lying there watching your movie.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes

 

“Oh sorry,” Soobin said. He paused his movie and walk over to Beomgyu who's still on the entrance and take the plastic that Beomgyu brought. “I'll take care of this. So, can you please go up and wake my brother up? His room is the one beside my room, the one with playing cards picture in the door.”  

 

“Well, ok. I'll try” Beomgyu climb up the stairs and go to the room that Soobin described.

 

While Beomgyu tries to wake Taehyun up, Soobin goes to the kitchen and take out the food then place it on the dining table. After finish sorting out the food, another thought comes across Soobin’s mind.

 

_Is it really okay to let other people wake Taehyun up, especially if the person is stranger to him?_

 

Soobin throws a glance towards Taehyun’s room. _Maybe I need to check out_

 

He left the kitchen and goes to the stair. Just when he stepped his foot in the first stair, Beomgyu comes out from Taehyun’s room.

 

“Beomgyu” Soobin said in shock, “How is Taehyun? Is he up yet?” Soobin asked.

 

Beomgyu shakes his head, “no. He still sleeping. I’ve tried to wake him up, but it looks like he doesn't want to.” Beomgyu walks to the stairs and goes down to the first floor.

 

“Really? How rare. He is the easiest one to wake up in this house.” Soobin said, not believing what Beomgyu has said

 

“Is that so? I think he isn't, from what I see, he looks so deep in his sleep and he doesn't respond to me.” Beomgyu said

 

“Maybe he is too tired from school.”

 

“Yeah, maybe. Anyway, I need to go home.” Beomgyu adjusts his bag then walk over to the door and wear his shoes.

 

“Wait! Why did you go home? Why don't you sit first or eat something before you go?”

 

“No, thanks. My mother might be looking for me. I haven't told her that I would go home late.” Beomgyu smile sheepishly

 

“Oh! Okay, sorry for bothering you. Anyway, thanks for the foods.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll go now.”

 

“Take care!”

 

Soobin only observed Beomgyu leaving the house, and after Beomgyu pass the gate Soobin close the door and lock it. Then he goes to Taehyun's room to wake him up.

 

“Taehyun! Kang Taehyun!” Soobin said slightly loud while shake Taehyun’s body

 

Taehyun’s eyes are still closed, but there is a little movement there. His face is scrunched up and his body rolled like a kitten.

 

“Mmmmm, what is it Hyung?” Taehyun said groggily, “Is the food coming?”

 

“Yeah, it is,” Soobin said.

 

_Taehyun wakes normally as he does. Why did Beomgyu say that Taehyun isn’t responding to him? Should I ask Taehyun about it? ‘Don’t you feel someone wake you up before?’ But, wouldn’t it make him become suspicious?_

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Soobin Hyung?”

 

“What? Oh, sorry.” Soobin said awkwardly. “Did you say something?”

 

“No. But what are you thinking about? Your face looks funny.” Taehyun sounds concerned.

 

“Nothing, just stupid things that happen in school?” Soobin lied, “anyway Taehyun, did you dream something?”

 

“What?!” There is a slight blush that appears in Taehyun’s face, “I’m not!”

 

“Are you sure?” Soobin knows that his brother lied, but he decided to save it for later. “Let’s eat now, I’m hungry.”

 

Taehyun looks relieved, “I’m hungry too, let’s eat!”

 

The brothers went to the kitchen to take the foods and bring it to the living room. They eat while finishing Soobin’s movie.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

One week later, there is Taehyun in school’s indoor basketball court. No, Taehyun isn’t playing. He just sitting in supporters’ bench, watching the school’s basketball team practicing.

 

“What are you doing here?” Someone said when he sits beside Taehyun

 

“I’m watching them.” Taehyun said, “What about you?”

 

“You see, I’ve heard some rumor.” That person said, “Do you see that tall boy over there?”

 

Taehyun look up at person that pointed by the other person, _Soobin Hyung?_

 

“I’ve heard that he was the school’s playboy. And he would accept anyone that confessed to him.”

 

“Huening Kai,” Taehyun said flatly, “You don’t have any weird thoughts, right?”

 

“No, I have smart thought.” Hueningkai smiled creepily to Taehyun

 

“What is it?”

 

“I’ve seen you guys go to school together, sometimes you guys go home together too. And I’ve seen you guys talk and exchange a glance and smile around the game.” Hueningkai expression becomes serious, “So, I have a question now.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Are you perhaps dating Soobin Sunbae?”

 

_What the hell? Why would I date my brother?_

 

Taehyun facepalmed, his mouth agape and his eyes rounded in disbelief

 

“Don’t be that shocked, please. I haven’t tell anyone about this.” Kai said while looking around, make sure no one hears them. “I’m impressed with you, how could a freshman like you get yourself a hot, handsome boy the entire school wants.”

 

“How was it? When you confessed to him, did he really accept you just like that?”

 

Taehyun’s expression change, _Here I thought he has something brilliant to say, what kind of bullshit is this?_

 

“Taehyun? Answer me please”

 

“Kai, you know?”

 

“Yes, I know”

 

“So, you know that I kinda regret being friend with you?”

 

“Why would you? Here I am being the bestest friend that doesn’t share your secret”

 

“Do you know Soobin Hyung first name?”

 

“Of course, Kang wasn’t it? Kang Soobin.” Something clicked in Hueningkai’s mind, he looks forth between Taehyun and Soobin that still playing basketball, “Kang Soobin, Kang Taehyun. Oh My God!!!”

 

_Looks like he gets it now_

 

“Taehyun!” someone shouted

 

Taehyun turned his head towards the sound source. There is his brother that walk over to him.

 

"Let's go now, we don't want to make our mom and dad waiting right?" Soobin said while wiping his sweat.

 

"Keep your distance from me please, you stink." Taehyun closed his nose, "why don't you take a shower first? You usually do that before going home."

 

"I'll do that at home. Let's go now!" 

 

Taehyun gave up. He stands up then walk towards Soobin that already outside the court. He just smiled to Kai that drooling over his Hyung. Right before he stepped out from the court, he feels a gaze that piercing in his back. He stopped for a while and looks around the court and find there is no one that paid him any attention. 

 

_Maybe it just my imagination_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Honestly, I'm afraid that this chapter is boring af, but this chapter is like the introduction of the story. And looks like this story will have a long way.  
> The next update might be in a week or maybe ten days.  
> Please give me feedback. Any constructive criticism would be enough.  
> Thanks for reading.


	2. Kang's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a boy, that kissed my forehead

There is that boy again, in the same tree. But the different thing now is this is a dream when the previous was in real life. He was sitting there, under that tree and there is a little melody that flows out from his lips. Like the previous time, he closed his eyes and lay his body in the tree's trunk. There are some little birds that come near him and adding some tune in his melody. 

 

And from nowhere, comes another boy that crack the peace with his step on the green grass. The little birds acknowledge this another existence and fly away towards the sky, leaving the two boys on their own. The first boy, tried his best to capture the looks of the other boys. However, the light surrounding the other boys made it difficult to recognize him. 

 

 _‘Who are you?’_   

 

Was the only sentence that could Taehyun muster. 

*

*

 * 

*

*

 

“I’m Soobin, your Hyung!”   

 

“Kang Taehyun! Wake up!” Soobin said in annoyance. 

 

"Soobin Hyung?" Taehyun blinked a few times, "Oh My God! What time is it, Hyung? Did I say something strange when I slept?" 

 

“It's eight o'clock and fortunately, not. Wash your face and come down, mom and dad waiting for us." Soobin said then walk out first. 

 

Taehyun fall silent for a while, trying to remember his dream. The only thing he remembered was blonde hair and outstretched hands to shake his hand and a name that was spoken but he didn't hear because Soobin woke him up. 

 

Realizing his efforts were in vain, Taehyun immediately rushed to the bathroom and washed his face then went down to the dining room. There was already his mother who was toasting bread and his father who was reading a newspaper, also there is his brother who is busy eating his bread.

 

"Finally, you wake up. Your brother complains a lot to me, said you are hard to wake up nowadays." his mother said. "Come and sit down, here's your food." Mrs. Kang put a plate with toast and some sausages, a classic breakfast menu.

 

"Thanks, mom!" Taehyun said with a smile.

 

Right before he took his first bite, his father cleared his throat, making Taehyun stop his activity and looks towards his father, "Hello Dad!"

 

"Hello, son!" His father closed his newspaper and give Taehyun his attention, "How was school? I've heard a little story from Soobin, and I need to hear your story too." 

 

"It wasn't bad." Taehyun took some time to arrange his words, afraid to give a bad description and make his parents worry.

 

"The schedule is a bit tiring but it was bearable. Although the school system is still a bit unfamiliar for me, I'm sure I'll get over it in no time." Taehyun explained, "also, I made some friends. They are good friends for me, but there is one of them that hilarious I think."

 

His father gives an encouraging look for him to continue. "A few days ago, he thought that I and Hyung are dating because we go to school and home together." Taehyun let out a little laugh remembering his conversation with Kai last time.

 

Soobin who was eating his bread stopped and give Taehyun a strange look. "Was it the boy that sits with you last time I had practice?"

 

"Yeah, he is."

 

"What a funny boy." Mr. Kang said with a little chuckle.

 

Mrs. Kang who just finished toast the bread for her and her husband come and sit beside Taehyun. "I was worried that you couldn't adapt to the school. But hearing this makes me relieved." Mrs. Kang said with a little smile in her face.

 

"You don't need to worry mom, dad. There is Soobin Hyung here." Taehyun said, reassuring his parents.

 

His parents nodded in relieve, they know that they could trust Soobin. 

 

"Taehyun," Soobin said in the middle of eating, "there is something that I want to ask."

 

All of them look at Soobin expectedly. Curious with the question that Soobin will let out. "Did you dream something nowadays? Last time when I ask you about that, your face reddening you know. And this morning you say something in your sleep 'Who are you?'"

 

Hearing Soobin question makes Taehyun's face suddenly become redden, their parent's eyes also rounded up in shock. And now all of their attention is on Taehyun.

 

"Is that true, Taehyun?" His mother asked. She reaches for Taehyun's hand and gives a soothing caress. "You don't have to tell us, but we appreciate if you could."

 

Taehyun watches their expression. His mother that gives reassuring gaze, his father that gives fatherly gaze and his brother that gives him, 'come on, tell me' kind of look.  After some breath, Taehyun opens his mouth and lower his look, "Actually the last time, I dreamed about a boy. There is a boy, that kissed my forehead in the dream."

 

Taehyun let out some breath and continue, "and this morning I dreamed about a boy again, maybe they are the same person but I can't see his face." Taehyun said with closed eyes, his face is fully red now.

 

His mother throws a glance toward her husband and her first son. She is in shock but also in awe that his little innocent boy has that kind of dream. His father just stays still, blinked his eyes some time but there are a shock and amazed expression in his face. Soobin only opens his mouth, his little brother that never shows any kind of attraction in romance way has that kind of dream makes him proud without any apparent reason but also makes him feels guilty for asking that question. They just stay quiet, not knowing what to say because they don't want to break Taehyun's little heart.

 

Lack of reaction makes Taehyun curious. Slowly he opens his eyes and searches for anger or disappointment in their expression but the only thing he found just pure shock in their faces.  _Did I say something wrong?_

 

"Mom? Dad? Hyung? Did I say something wrong?"

 

Taehyun's question breaks their silence. His mother let out a soft laugh, "of course not. We just shocked."

 

"You guys don't feel disgusted?" Taehyun asked.

 

"Why would we, baby? It was just a dream, right? And even you are into boys or girls or maybe both it was fine. We don't have any problem with that. Right, honey?" His mother throws a glance to her husband, hoping he could add something to reassure their little boy that everything was fine.

 

Mr. Kang who gets the signal that was sent by Mrs. Kang gives his best smile to his second son, "Like what your mother said, it's okay son. As long as you are happy, we will support you no matter what, except for criminality we can't.

 

Taehyun relieved hearing his parents answer. "I promise, I wouldn't do that." Now he looks at his brother, he kinda wants to know his brother answer.

 

"What? Don't look at me like that." Soobin isn't immune to his brother puppy eyes. "I already feel guilty for asking that you know? And you know that I am bi and was the school's playboy but I've already stopped doing that." Soobin said while pouting.

 

"You hear that, son? What you did isn't as bad as what your Hyung did. And I'm relieved for that." Mr. Kang said

 

"Dad! I'm not doing that anymore you know?" Soobin sulked.

 

Taehyun laughing because of his Hyung was too cute. He glad that he has family that could accept him as he is. He knows that his family is open-minded. But he cannot block the worries that coming. What if his parents cannot accept himself, disown him. What if society gives him a look that judges him. What if his friends that just he gained start to stay away from him. What if this and what if that. There is a lot of what if in his mind. But, getting his family support makes the thought dissipates.

 

Mrs. Kang that noticed his son is back in his usual self smiled. "Now let's stop talking and eat our breakfast. It has gone cold you know."

 

They really stopped and ate their breakfast. Every now and then they share funny stories and laugh together. It really was a beautiful morning for Kang's family.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

It has been a week since the last time Kai knowing that Soobin is Taehyun's brother. And in the last week, Kai always sat with Taehyun when he watches the school's basketball team practice, the reason is that it would be easy for Kai to get noticed by Soobin.

 

Taehyun always keeps his brother things when he practice. And because of that, in the middle of practice, Soobin would looking for Taehyun and ask for his water or maybe a towel. Taehyun actually does this because he wants to and he kind of like basketball and want to support his Hyung. But, nowadays this activity kinda makes him upset because Kai couldn't keep his voice for himself and make Taehyun couldn't concentrate on the game.

 

"Oh, My God!!!!" Kai squealed, "Did you see that? Soobin Sunbae throwing three-point shot?" Kai hit Taehyun's shoulder. "Aaaaaa!!!"

 

Taehyun could only roll his eyes,  _Why did he always drool over Soobin Hyung? Can't he see that Soobin Hyung is just normal people like the others? And I've seen other players that more handsome than Hyung._

 

Noticing that Kai already deep down in his fanboy mode, Taehyun use this chance to move over a bit and open his bag to find his headphone. While doing that, he feels that piercing gaze in his back again.

 

_Here comes the other thing._

 

The thing is, this gaze always come when Taehyun not looking at the court, and it makes him sure the one who gives him the gaze is one of the basketball team members. He always wants to know who was the one who gives him that gaze, but whenever he turns his head, there is no one that paid him any attention.

 

Taehyun finds his headphone, and right before he uses the headphone, a color caught his eyes, blonde. Seeing the color make him remember the boy in his dream, the boy that he meets under the tree.

 

He adjusts his headphone and plays some random music while his thought wondering to the boy in his dream. Drown in his thought, Taehyun doesn't realize that the practice already over and his brother now waving his hand in front of his face.

 

"Kang Taehyun? What are you thinking about?"

 

Taehyun abruptly removes his headphone. "Yes, Hyung?"

 

"Don't fall that deep in your thought, please. You don't even aware of your surrounding. What if there is bad things happen to you? How could I face mom and dad then?" There is worry in Soobin's voice.

 

Feeling guilty, Taehyun only could give his brother a wry smile. "I'm sorry Hyung, I promise I wouldn't do that again."

 

"Wait here, I'll take a shower and we go home together."

 

Soobin went to clean himself and Taehyun still sat on the supporter's bench. He looked at the players who were still in the court, trying to find the owner of the blonde hair he had seen. There is no one that has blonde hair and he couldn't see their face from that distance, he was shortsighted and didn't wear his glasses because he was afraid the ball might hit him, and the only thing that he paid attention to just the ball also his brother that easy to recognize because of his tall body and white skin. There is no need to see the other players when he just needs to watch the game.

 

_I'll just ask Soobin Hyung later, he must know if there is his teammate that has blonde hair._

 

Not long after, Soobin is back and while they are tidying up their belongings Taehyun feels that gaze again and like the other time when he looks up, there is no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know that I'll be updating now, looks like I want to run from my real life duty so here I am.  
> If some of you are waiting for Taegyu to meet, don't worry. It'll be in the next chapter, probably next week.  
> Thanks for reading.


	3. How To Unsee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin always know that his brother has a big eye but this is the first time he sees those eyes getting bigger, like really big. And is that blush in his brother’s cheek?

It has been four days since the last practice. And in those four days, Soobin still couldn’t get what’s gotten in his brother’s mind. After the last practice, his brother asked him to accompany him to buy contact lenses. And now, his brother abandons his previous harry-potter kind of glasses and always use the soft lenses in school.

 

_‘Why do you want to buy lenses?’_

 

_‘I just want to, Hyung.’_

 

_‘Hyung, do you know someone with blonde hair in your team?’_

 

_‘Blonde? I don’t think there is someone with blonde hair. Why did you ask?’_

 

_‘Nothing’_

 

Today too Soobin still couldn’t get what is it that happen with his brother. In the last few days, his brother gotten really close with the friend that his brother told their family in that breakfast, _Hueningkai._ They always watch the game together and there is no annoyed expression again in his brother's face.

 

_‘You look like you got closer with that friend’_

 

_‘What friend? Hueningkai?’_

 

_‘I always see you get annoyed if he sits with you in the practice, but now I never see that expression again’_

 

_‘We have talked Hyung, there is nothing bad between us now’_

 

His brother didn’t come to the practice today, said that he will join an audition in the school’s voice club and will go home early. And now, Soobin is home but there is an interesting thing that happens in front of his eyes.

 

The story is Soobin coming home with one of his teammates, Beomgyu. And Soobin just goes to the kitchen while he left Beomgyu as always in the door and shouted that he home.

 

"Hyung!"

 

There is his brother that run from his room on the second floor to the door and stopped mid-lane when he was face-to-face with Beomgyu.

 

“I… I’m sorry”

 

“It’s okay”

 

_What the fuck that I just see?_

 

Soobin always knows that his brother has a big eye but this is the first time he sees those eyes getting bigger, like really big. And is that blush in his brother’s cheek?

 

“You must be Soobin Hyung’s little brother, right? I’m Beomgyu, Choi Beomgyu” Beomgyu extended his hand.

 

“Ye... yeah, it’s me. I am Kang, I… I mean Taehyun, Kang Taehyun”

 

_Why are you stuttering you fool?_

 

Both of them shake hands now, and they smile at each other. The two had not taken their hands back and Soobin felt uncomfortable with their smile so he decided to announce his presence by clearing his throat.

 

“Looks like you guys have met.” The two looks at Soobin and let go of their hands. Soobin walked towards them and smiled, “I was gonna introduce you guys, but it looks you guys have done it so.”

 

“Why are you running, Taehyun?” Soobin looks at Taehyun, “is there something important that you need from me?”

 

“I almost forgot that you were running. You should be careful Tae. Even though this is your home and you may be familiar with it, you need to watch your step. What if there is some oil and sauce stains or maybe banana peels on the floor?” Beomgyu said with concern.

 

“I’m sorry Hyung. Also thank you for the advice, Beomgyu… Hyung?” a clear hesitant voice was there and it makes Taehyun smile sheepishly.

 

_They do not forget that I am here right?_

 

“It’s okay, just be careful next time, and you can call me Hyung” Beomgyu nods his head, “now answer your Hyung’s question”

 

_Finally_

 

Taehyun looks at Soobin, still hesitant because there is Beomgyu that will hear his stupid reason for running but he also pressed because the Hyungs are looking at him expectantly. “A… mmm… so… Soobin Hyung, do you remember about the thing that I ask you last time?” Taehyun gestures it with his thumb. “I was talking with my friend about that and he said that thing is exist?”

 

_What is this thing that you are talking about?_

 

“Could you be more specific?”

 

“That one, when we bought my lenses.”

 

“Oh! The blonde hair!” Soobin clasped his hands then looks at Beomgyu, “Beomgyu, you must know more than me if there is blonde hair in our team.”

 

“Blonde hair?” Beomgyu shocked, “why are you looking for that?”

 

“It was stupid really,” Taehyun scratched his neck, “I kinda look at the blonde hair when I wasn’t wearing my glasses and I want to prove that I really saw that?”

 

"Ah ... looks like it's me, maybe" Beomgyu walked past the Kang brothers to the couch, "why is it that every time I come here, no one lets me sit?"

 

"What? Your hair is black Hyung!" Taehyun was shocked and followed Beomgyu to the couch.

 

"Yeah Gyu, your hair is black" Soobin was also surprised by Beomgyu's words

 

“This is wig guys,” Beomgyu pulled his wig slightly, showing the blonde hair behind it, "See?"

 

Taehyun sat next to Beomgyu, “Why are you wearing wig Hyung? Wait, why are you dye your hair?”

 

“The reason for wig is obvious, isn’t it? The school rule” Beomgyu play with his hair, “and the reason for dyeing it was…”

 

“It was?” Taehyun looks at Beomgyu expectantly, curious with the answer.

 

Beomgyu smiled at Taehyun’s expression, he reached for Taehyun’s hair and stroke it softly, “ask me next time when you have a good reason beyond your curiosity”

 

Taehyun stunned, and his ear is red, “can’t you just tell me now, Hyung?”

 

“Next time okay? There is something that I need to do with Soobin Hyung.”

 

“Ah… O, okay. I’m sorry if I disturb you guys” Taehyun abruptly stands, making Beomgyu’s hand that stroked his hair still in the air. He scratched his neck again, “I just remember that I had an assignment in due too. Guess I need to back, have fun do your work.” Taehyun smiled tightly then storming back to his room.

 

Beomgyu is in shock because Taehyun just storming away but then a fond smile appears in his face, “cute”

 

_What?_

 

“What did you say?” Soobin that was forgotten in that room still couldn’t get with their interaction.

 

“You scared me Hyung! Since when you are there?” Beomgyu's smile is erased with shock.

 

“Since you touch my brother’s hair, you idiot!” Soobin said in annoyed expression, “but what is it that you said about my brother? I’m afraid that my ears are broken.”

 

“I said he is cute”

 

“Don’t think you have any chance! He is too precious for someone like you!” Soobin narrowed his eyes, giving Beomgyu a judgmental look.

 

Beomgyu let out a wry smile, “I know, you don't need to worry”

 

“Good. Let’s work now, and then play in my room.”

 

Soobin and Beomgyu began to do their work and sometimes they joked with each other and they laughed together. Little did they know that Taehyun was watching them from the second floor occasionally.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

“What do you think about it?” Taehyun asked

 

“About what?” Hueningkai asked back

 

“Didn’t you listen to me?”

 

“I hear that you were talking, but I don’t get anything”

 

“Oh My God!!!” Taehyun frustrated, “can’t you paid attention to me please?”

 

“How could I when there are Soobin sunbae over there reading a book like a genius he is”

 

Taehyun facepalmed, he happens to forget that Hueningkai is the biggest fanboy of his brother. “Seriously, what makes you always gushing over Soobin Hyung? You don’t happen to have any crush on him, right?”

 

Hueningkai turn his head at the fastest pace to face Taehyun, “No! Of course not!” Hueningkai chuckled, “I just aspire to be like him?”

 

“What? Why?”

 

Hueningkai suddenly poses like a detective that investigates his suspect, puts his elbow in the desk and intertwine his hands after adjust his non-exist glasses. “You know that Soobin sunbae is handsome, right?”

 

Taehyun nodded

 

“He also happens to be a popular guy, ex-playboy, smart, kind to everyone, cool, captain of the basketball team, and the other unspoken charm too. You know that, right?”

 

Taehyun nodded along again

 

"I just wanna be like him. I already have the handsomeness and I have you that would help me to achieve that dream. This is cool, right?"

 

"I never agreed to help you, you know? But you do have a cool dream there."

 

"In the end, you will definitely help me. But never mind you have admitted that my dream is cool, that is enough. Now, what did you tell me earlier?"

 

Taehyun told about his meeting with Beomgyu, but of course, he deleted some details here and there, “What do you think? What kind of excuse should I use?"

 

"Just tell him the truth. Isn't that easy?"

 

"He told me to use another excuse besides curious." Taehyun sighed, "I just curious really."

 

"How about you tell him that you want to dye your hair too?"

 

"If I dye my hair, then I need to wear wig in the school."

 

Hueningkai rolled his eyes, "you don't have to dye your hair too you know? Just said that you want to, but don't do it if you’re afraid."

 

"Isn't that lying?"

 

"Oh my God!!!" Hueningkai sighed in frustration, "A little lie wouldn't cause any harm. If later he asks why don't you dye your hair yet, just say that your parents don't allow you."

 

"Okay, I'll try it" Taehyun gave Hueningkai a little smile.

 

Hueningkai smiled back, "Good. Now let's go back, the next class will start. Besides, Soobin sunbae has already left too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost late  
> Actually, I want to post this in the morning, but there is an exam till the afternoon, and I was tired so...  
> This update is shorter than previous, I'm sorry about that.  
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Why Are You Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know, but usually in the drama, there will be a plot twist."

_'Hueningkai, I don't think I could participate in practice later'_

 

_'Huh? Why?'_

 

_'I don't feel good'_

 

_'Should we go to the infirmary?'_

 

_'Thanks but I'll just go home after class'_

 

_'Is it okay for you to go home alone? Should I tell Soobin Sunbae?'_

 

_'Don't tell Hyung please, he has practice later. There is competition coming.'_

 

_'Be careful. Call me if you need anything'_

 

Taehyun sighed. "Why did I lied to Hueningkai? I should say that I can't sing in front of other people."

 

Taehyun looks at his favorite tree behind him, "You think so too, right?" He sighed again, "I'm really a coward. Why do I even join the voice club when I can't sing"

 

"Who said you can't sing?"

 

Taehyun startled by the new voice, he looks up and finds a familiar face, "Beomgyu Hyung?"

 

Beomgyu sat next to Taehyun, he leaned comfortably on the tree, "What are you doing here?"

 

"What about you? Don't you have practice? The competition is coming, right?" Taehyun eyeing Beomgyu took out his phone.

 

"I'm skipping. Soobin Hyung is very scary at times like this." Beomgyu sighed, "Yesterday someone was late at practice and he doubled that person warm-up session."

 

"It's so different from Soobin Hyung that I know," Taehyun replied. "If what you say about Hyung is true, won't the penalty for truant be more frightening?"

 

"I'll deal with it later, I'm not in the mood for practicing today." Beomgyu looked at Taehyun, "What are you doing here yourself? I heard you said you can't sing, what do you mean by that? "

 

Taehyun was confused by Beomgyu's question, he wasn't sure what to answer, so he left the question unanswered and looked down, facing the grass which was blown by the wind.

 

Silence enveloped them for several minutes, felt awkward there. Beomgyu realized that the question was what made them silent, He looked at Taehyun closely and then spoke again, "Is that difficult to answer?"

 

Taehyun flinched a little then nodded, still staring at the grass.

 

"Look at me please" Beomgyu pushed his face forward, making him look at Taehyun from below.

 

Taehyun was shocked by Beomgyu's action, his face turned red. He kept his face away until his head hit the tree, "Ouch!"

 

Beomgyu laughed to see Taehyun grimacing in pain.

 

"Hyung!"

 

"I'm sorry. But you should be careful. Let me look "Beomgyu reached for Taehyun's head, checking if there was any wound or anything even when he knew that the little bump would not cause any harm. "Who told you to hit your head?"

 

"Whose fault is this?" Taehyun pouted. Beomgyu's hand felt soft on his head, he gave several fine caresses there.

 

"I've said that I'm sorry." Beomgyu spoke softly, "There. It is fine." Beomgyu gave the last caress at Taehyun's hair.

 

Taehyun is still pouting and that looks cute in Beomgyu's eyes, making Beomgyu smile. Beomgyu stood up and extended his hand to Taehyun. "Come on follow me!"

 

Taehyun looked at Beomgyu's hand and reminded him of his dream. He was confused about whether he should accept it or not.

 

"Taehyun? Come on! "

 

Taehyun looked at Beomgyu this time and his eyes implied 'where?'

 

Beomgyu was tired of waiting, immediately grabbed Taehyun's hand and pulled him to his feet.

 

"Hyung?"

 

"Come on!"

 

Taehyun was forced to follow Beomgyu. They both go hand in hand. Taehyun's hand was still in Beomgyu's grasp.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"Just look, you will like it!" Beomgyu answered. He smiled at Taehyun. Both of them continued to walk quietly afterward.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

They arrived at a bakery shop after ten minutes of walking. A two-story store that is quite large for a bakery. There are quite a lot of customers in this shop.

 

“You know this bakery shop too, Hyung?”

 

“Of course, this shop has the best cake in this city”

 

"I like donuts the most from this shop. This shop has the best donuts." Taehyun said enthusiastically, "If I am sad and have many thoughts, I always buy donuts here. It felt like every time I ate donuts from this shop all my worries were gone. "

 

Beomgyu smiled at Taehyun's words, "I told you you'd like it, right?"

 

"Huh?" Taehyun was confused by Beomgyu's words, "Ah ... yes, thank you Beomgyu Hyung." He smiled back.

 

"Choose as you like, I'll pay as my apologies."

 

"You don't have to Hyung!"

 

"It's okay, I insist," Beomgyu said.

 

"Okay, but don't regret it!" Taehyun walked around the shop, looking for his favorite cake and donuts. Beomgyu caught up with Taehyun and chose some cakes to eat. After they finished they paid at the cashier then brought their cake to the second floor to eat there.

  
"Taehyun." Said Beomgyu in the middle of eating.

 

"Yes, Hyung?"

 

"You said, Soobin Hyung that you know is not what I told you, right?"

 

"Huh?" Taehyun was confused and fall silent for a moment trying to think, "Ah ... what I said earlier in the park?"

 

"Can you tell me about Soobin Hyung that you know?"

 

"Soobin Hyung is a hero to me. Our parents often have a business outside the city and even abroad and Soobin Hyung always takes care of me even though when I was little there was a caregiver who took care of us." Taehyun smiled a little remembering his brother.

 

"I still remember when Soobin Hyung was still in elementary school." Taehyun laughed softly this time, "He always immediately went home when the class was over. There were several times when his teacher explained a number of things after school and he left the classroom just because school hours were over and so our parents were called. When asked what was the reason, Soobin Hyung always said he was worried about me." He paused for a moment in memory of his past, "Until now Soobin Hyung is still like that, even though now he rarely shows it. "

 

"I'm jealous" Beomgyu murmured.

 

Taehyun heard Beomgyu say something but it was not clear, "What did you say Hyung?"

 

"No, I didn't say anything" Beomgyu lied.

 

"Okay if you say that."

 

"By the way, didn't you go to the same school as Soobin Hyung when you were in elementary school? Why does he always rush home to meet you? ”Beomgyu asked confusedly.

 

"That's because I didn't attend formal school, Hyung. I attended homeschooling until I was in middle school. "

 

"Eh? Why?"

 

"Why huh?" Taehyun asked back, "I also don't know why. Maybe later I will ask Soobin Hyung or mom and dad. "

 

They continued to eat their cakes and donuts but Taehyun felt something was out of place.

 

"Wait!"

 

Beomgyu looked at Taehyun confused, "What's wrong Taehyun?"

 

"Why did I tell my story when you haven't told me about your hair."

 

Beomgyu smiled nosily, "no one force you to tell stories"

 

"Hyung!"

 

"After all, you haven't given me the reason why I have to tell you." Beomgyu laughed at Taehyun's annoyed face while Taehyun just stared at him unimpressed. Realizing that, Beomgyu stopped his laughter, "Don't sulk please."

 

"Who is sulking?"

 

"Are you not?"

 

"I'm not"

 

"Fine, how about Saturday you come with me?" Beomgyu gave an idea.

 

"Where?"

 

"Secret. Later you will know. I'll tell you about my hair that day. "

 

"Are you serious? Promise me?"

 

"Promise" Beomgyu nodded. "You have finished eating right? Let's go home "

 

"Wait a minute, I want to buy some bread for Soobin Hyung. He would be angry if he knew I was here but didn't buy him bread. "

 

"Okay"

 

They both went down and Beomgyu waited for Taehyun to buy a box of bread for Soobin. Not long after, Taehyun finished and they came out of the shop.

 

"I'll take you home."

 

"Huh? It's fine, Hyung! I can go home alone. My house is close too. "

 

"It's a bribe so you don't report me to Soobin Hyung."

 

"Isn't it that if you take me home, Soobin Hyung would found out?"

 

"That's impossible. The practice is not finished at this time. "

 

"But Hyung"

 

"Come on, come on!"

 

Taehyun gave up following Beomgyu. To be honest he felt a little uncomfortable because he was troubling Beomgyu. But somehow with Beomgyu made him feel comfortable so he ignored that feeling. After all, Beomgyu said this was a bribe. And soon they arrived at Taehyun's house.

 

"Thank you for taking me home."

 

"It's fine." Beomgyu stroked Taehyun's hair, "Don't forget our promise this Saturday. I will pick you up at 9. "

 

Taehyun closed his eyes for a moment because of Beomgyu's action, "Okay"

 

"Don't report bad things about me to your Hyung! I don't want to lose points. "

 

"What point?"

 

"Nothing" Beomgyu smiled and pulled his hand, "go in there."

 

Taehyun entered the gate of his house and watched Beomgyu slowly getting away. He smiled, thanking Beomgyu and then entered the house.

 

"I'm Home!"

 

"Where have you been?"

 

Taehyun flinched. He was surprised because Soobin was at home.

 

"Hello, Hyung! The practice is finished faster huh? "Taehyun said awkwardly

 

"Come here!" Soobin said.

 

Taehyun realizes that Soobin is serious, he approaches Soobin and sits next to him.

 

"I saw your friend watching the practice alone."

 

_Why do I forget the fact that the music club's practice is faster than the basketball club?_

 

"Looks like you know the direction of this conversation, now tell me your reason."

 

"I just want to skip practice, Hyung."

 

"Don't lie! I know you're not that kind of child, Kang Taehyun." Soobin sighed. "If you have a problem you can tell me."

 

Taehyun is speechless. He was confused about whether he should be honest or lie to his brother. His brother knew very well if he was lying, but he did not want to burden his brother with a trivial problem.

 

"Don't say you skipped because of date."

 

Taehyun immediately looked at Soobin, "What?"

 

"I saw you coming home with a guy."

 

"No, Hyung, I don't even have a boyfriend."

 

"Then?"

 

"Today there is an individual evaluation and we have to sing in front of other members." He paused for a moment, "and I'm not ready."

 

"Then why did you just come home now? Don't you know how worried I am? "Soobin exhaled, "I left the practice because I was worried about you! "

 

"I'm sorry Hyung," Taehyun said in a low voice.

 

"Who was with you earlier?"

 

"That was Beomgyu Hyung."

 

"Beomgyu?" Soobin asked in wonder.

 

"We met in the park, so he took me home. Oh! And he also bought bread for you?" Taehyun shows the bread he bought and gives it to Soobin.

 

"He didn't bother you right?"

 

"Not really, Hyung"

 

"Okay, if you say so. You must be tired, right? Take a break" Soobin tapped Taehyun's shoulder

 

"Okay Hyung" Taehyun walked away from Soobin but he stopped halfway. "Hyung?"

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Please don't be angry at Beomgyu Hyung?"

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"Please!"

 

"Only because you asked."

 

"Thank you, Hyung!"

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

The next day in school. It was lunchtime in school. Taehyun and Hueningkai were eating in the cafeteria.

 

"Soobin sunbae really loves you, yeah?" Said Hueningkai

 

"Huh? What do you mean? "Taehyun replied confusedly

 

"Yesterday after I said you were not feeling well, He immediately dismissed the practice and rushed home."

 

"Dismissed the practice?"

 

"It's not like that, he asked the vice-captain to replace him leading the practice." Hueningkai replied, "are you really okay yesterday?"

 

"Yeah, you don't need to worry," Taehyun assured

 

They continued eating. Then suddenly Taehyun asked Hueningkai, "Hueningkai, why do you think someone doesn't want to lose points?"

 

"Points? Good points? Like if you have a crush on someone you want to look good in their eyes?" Hueningkai answered.

 

"You also think like that?"

 

"Who? Is that you"

 

"There are figure in the drama that I watched last night," Taehyun answered lying.

 

"Are you watching the drama?"

 

"Soobin Hyung and mom are the ones who watch, I'm just sometimes when I don't have anything to do," Taehyun answered honestly this time.

 

"Wow! Soobin sunbae turns out to watch a drama." Hueningkai was stunned. "He has the same hobby as me"

 

Taehyun ignored Hueningkai's words "Ah! What do you think about this person being kind to the brother of the person he likes?"

 

"I don't know, It depends on how kind that person is," Hueningkai answered. He remembered some of the dramas he had watched, "But usually, in the drama, there will be a plot twist." 

 

"What do you mean?" Taehyun is curious

 

"Usually this character will fall in love with the brother, or the brother who falls in love with this character. And usually, if this is a drama, I'm sure the brothers will fight over this character."

 

"That's not possible!" Taehyun raised his voice.

 

Hueningkai was surprised because Taehyun raised his voice, but he ignored it. "What is not possible? This is drama, so it's possible. Drama is usually like that. "Hueningkai replied.

 

"Ah ... you're right, this is a drama"

 

"By the way, are you empty on Saturdays? Let's play!"

 

"Sorry, I have an appointment on Saturday"

 

"Oh~ I want to play with you"

 

"What about next week?"

 

"I think it's fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Looks like I'm not going to update this story in the months ahead. I'll try if I have time.  
> Also, I deleted the first chapter, I don't want to make you (in case if you) waiting for that part because that part still have a long way :)


	5. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You always said that Saturday is your sleeping day but here you having breakfast with such a clothes that doesn't suit for someone who's gonna sleep."

"I know that you are always neat and handsome every time but I can't help but notice there is something more than the usual you, today." Said Mrs. Kang.

 

"What do you mean mom?" Taehyun is dumbfounded.

 

"You see, this is Saturday right?"

 

"Yeah, if I read the calendar correctly then today is Saturday."

 

"You always said that Saturday is your sleeping day but here you having breakfast with such a clothes that doesn't suit for someone who's gonna sleep." Mrs. Kang raises her eyebrows, teasing her son.

 

Taehyun gulped, his brain loaded at full speed to hide his flustered expression. "I can eat with this kind of clothes right? As far as I know there is no harm in using this kind of clothes. There is nothing that you need to worry mom. Your son is normal as ever."

 

"Oh My Gosh! Since when my sweet boy became a witty boy? Who are you? Give me my son back!"

 

“Mom!”

 

“I’m joking." Mrs. Kang laughed, she patted Taehyun's head. "Even though you’ll be a big or even a muscular guy, you’re still my sweet little boy.”

 

“I know.” Taehyun smiled, his heart feels warm. "Where is Soobin hyung?"

 

"He said he is going to practice today." Mrs. Kang sighed. "That boy didn't even have his breakfast nor bring any lunch. What will he eat then?"

 

Taehyun's phone ringing, he got a message.

 

_I'm in front of your house_

 

Taehyun smiling seeing the message. He quickly took his last bite and sips of his milk. "Don't worry too much mom. I'm sure he brings his wallet and would buy something if he is hungry."

 

"I hope so" Mrs. Kang noticed that Taehyun is in hurry and his smile isn’t stopping. “Looks you got a message from someone special. Is that a girl?”

 

"It’s nothing mom, just a friend. Thank you for the meal. I need to get ready and gotta go" Taehyun went upstairs to his room. Recheck his appearance, put on some light perfume and adjust his expression to hide his excitement.

 

Mrs. Kang feels happy knowing his son have friends and going out on weekends. She has that urge inside her to tease her baby but she knows better not to do that. She only watched his son going back and forth to make sure he is perfect. 

 

"I'm going mom! I promise to back before dinner."

 

"Sure, take care!" Mrs. Kang said with a smile. She watched Taehyun talking with Beomgyu from window. She feels familiar with Beomgyu and she watches that Taehyun is smiling. She knows that should make her happy but she cannot. She watched both of them walk away with unease heart.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

It's been fifteen minutes spent by Taehyun and Beomgyu in silence. The two of them just walked with occasional smiles when they met each other's eyes. Truthfully, Taehyun feels excited to spend the weekends with someone other than his family. Bored with the silence that enveloped them, Taehyun tried to start a conversation. "Where are we going Hyung?"

 

Surprised by the sudden question, Beomgyu covered it with a mischievous expression. "You'll see," he smiled a little. “By the way, you look good.”

 

“Thanks. You also looks cool, Hyung.”

 

There is that awkward silence between them and Beomgyu trying to break that silent. "Do you see something different from me?"

 

"Your hair?" Taehyun said expressionless

 

Beomgyu feels like taehyun doesn't interested in that and he feels disappointed. "You look like you doesn't surprised at all. Here I am expected you to squeal. Jeez" Beomgyu pouted.

 

Taehyun giggled at Beomgyu's childish behavior. "Last night I accompanied my mother to watch her favorite idol group. There are a lot of boy group members that cooler than you Hyung."

 

"How could you say that in front of my face? You don't even know how much effort I put today cause you was really curious about my hair." Beomgyu pretended to sulk, "anyway, what make you that curious before?"

 

"It was a dream"

 

"What dream?"

 

"Just a silly dream, I kinda forget what kind of dream was that" Taehyun lied.

 

Beomgyu feels there is something that taehyun hide and he feels taehyun doesn't want to talk about it, so they continued to walk in silence.

 

*

*

*

*

*

 

"Here it is.” Beomgyu said.

 

Taehyun scanned the place. It was a park with a little stage in the middle and there are a lot of people there. He felt confused being in such a place. This place was not a place that he used to visit.

 

“Min Hyung!” Beomgyu suddenly shouted and waved his hand at someone. That someone waved back and walked towards Beomgyu and Taehyun was.

 

"Yo, Beomgyu!" Someone called Min Hyung earlier gave a guitar to Beomgyu.

 

"Thank you, Hyung."

 

Beomgyu noticed the aura of confusion emanating from Taehyun. "Taehyun, introduce Park Min Hyung. He is the vice captain of basketball and my friend in busking. And Min Hyung, introduce Kang Taehyun. He is Soobin Hyung's younger brother."

 

Min smiled, "we finally met, huh. Soobin often told me about you so I was very curious." He then stretched out his hand, "I hope we can get along huh."

 

Taehyun smiled at Min's smile and extended his hand too, "Please take care of me, Min Hyung."

 

The three of them chatted lightly for a few moments. Beomgyu was happy to see Taehyun comfortable with Min. He hasn't thought about what to do if his choice makes Taehyun unhappy. _This is enough_. A few minutes later the place was increasingly crowded. Beomgyu took this as the clue to start his little performance.

 

Taehyun watched Beomgyu and Min prepare their musical instruments. He realized Beomgyu and Min were well known in this area seeing many of the audience greeting them. Although Taehyun is still a bit unfamiliar in the crowd, he tries to ignore the surroundings and focus on Beomgyu and Min's performance. They started their performance with pop songs and continued with some upbeat songs. Without Taehyun knowing he mumbled the song that was sung slowly.

 

Beomgyu realized Taehyun mumbled the song he played along and that made him smile broadly. His smile made the crowd cheered. After the song was finished, Beomgyu began talking to the audience.

 

"Hello guys! It's such a beautiful morning right?" Beomgyu smiled, "What do you think about our performance today? Do you like it?"

 

The audience cheer them up.

 

Taehyun observed the interaction between Beomgyu, Min and the audience. He captured Beomgyu's intent by taking him to a place like this. Beomgyu wants to make him more confident and dare to show himself in public. Taehyun smiled and stabilized his heart then walked out of the crowd without anyone noticing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update? Sorry guys, I was kinda busy with college and I was feeling down for months and then I kinda forgot with the story line so I need some time to write the story again. This update is kinda short and I'll try to make it longer in the next chapter.


End file.
